Over the years there has been many attempts at improving the basic design of bullets. For a general understanding and appreciation of bullet design one is referred to the disclosures found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,455,942; 726,291; 55,796; and 1,075,202.
With the great interest that exists in the sport target shooting and with the interest of hunters and outdoorsman, attention has been given to developing bullet designs that yield greater accuracy and range. However, for the most part, little progress in these areas have been made over the years.
Besides improved accuracy and range there are other performance characteristics of bullets that deserve and which have received attention. For example, the reduction or minimization of recoil is an important consideration because recoil can substantially affect accuracy not to mention any discomfort that maybe associated with recoil. Again even though recoil is a very prominent and undesirable characteristic of fired bullet there has been little research and design effort actually placed in effectively reducing or minimizing recoil.
Closely tied to accuracy and range is the concern for increasing the velocity of a projectile or bullet for a given charge. Increasing the velocity of the bullet as well as reducing the drag of the bullet depends very much on the aerodynamic qualities of the bullet itself. The same can be said for the other performance characteristics of accuracy, range, etc., discussed above. Again, little real progress has been made at improving the aerodynamic qualities of a bullet. In fact for the most part the "boat shaped" bullet remains one of the principal standards, if not the principal standard, design in the ammunition industry. Yet the "boat shaped" bullet is not a highly efficient and effective aerodynamic design. Therefore, there has been and continues to be a great need for an improved bullet design that incorporates aerodynamic principals that will effectively yield a bullet design with improved performance characteristics.